


Goddess.

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [7]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Allot of people ship those two it seems., Father time, Ganondorf & Zelda was hard to find for some reason., Ganondorf low-key hates Hylia., Gen, Goddess Statue (Legend of Zelda), Link being Link., M/M, Nah-ah., Not me., Pining Prince Sidon, Pup Twilight, Zelda is very religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Ganondorf has words with the Goddess Statue in Kakariko, the Heroes are setting up camp on the Isolated Plateau and Link is being pined on my Prince Sidon......all in all it's a normal day in Hyrule, POST-CALAMITY!
Relationships: Four & Sky (Linked Universe), Four & Time (Linked Universe), Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Kudos: 30





	Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my archives now for about a week or two. And for reasons beyond my current levels of comprehension, I didn't upload it. I had some vague notion that all of this was because I didn't like it...but...it's okay. Not great, but okay.  
> This was written by me remember, so...expect the usual errors, typos and word related buggies. (bzz.)  
> Take care out there, and be safe.

**07\. GODDESS.**

"What did I ever do to you?" Ganondorf stares up at the Goddess Statue in front of him. Behind him Kakariko was going through it's morning routine, the farmers were out tending to the land, the shop keeps were opening for a days business and the guards were in the middle of a shift-change. "Hmm?"

Since he'd been saved from the Calamity days ago, he had been mulling over everything that had happened over the last century. Most of it was just a blur of torment and trauma, things he'd need to come to terms with at a later date, be it through his own stubbornness or other methods. Throughout all of that trauma however was the woman who had, quite literally, saved his life.

Princess Zelda was by no means his "type", is that what people still called it these days?, but in his memories she was more radiant and beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, a beacon of light and sanctuary pushing out of the dark ocean that was his mind. If he was being entirely honest, the only reason why he'd bothered to get up off the floor after he'd been freed, was because she was there and she needed help.

Everything he was, all he had, all he knew had died a hundred years ago when the Malice crept inside him and awoke that monster. The memories of those times were blurry, faded to all heck in the back of his sub-conscious. He remembers glimpses of chaos, Gerudo Town on fire...people screaming and running.

Where he was at the exact moment the Calamity appeared, he doesn't recall. That was one of so many questions he had for the Goddess right now. Why had this happened? How did it happen? Why was he the one to bare the responsibility of it? He'd already seen the looks people were giving him. It wasn't just unique to Link, but the entirety of Hyrule it seemed.

Kakariko was a warm and welcoming place. Under Impa's leadership it had become a safe-haven from the evils and corruption of the world. The people here were conditioned to be kind, to be accepting, but it would seem even they, in their infinite patience, were looking at him strangely as he walked through the village.

Ganondorf. It was in his name, and he knew they knew that. 

"...what made you think that my line had to be evil?" he asks the statue openly, looking up at it. "Why were we always the villains? Why were we always the ones who died?"

The lifeless representation of Hylia stares back down at him, unmoving. 

"Are you even still up there?" he asks next. "Or have you abandoned us to our fates?"

Ganondorf was never a truly religious person, not that he could remember. Sure he often made reference to the Goddess when he spoke, but everyone did in some respect. He just never had the time, or need to seek divine clarity, it just never made any sense to him. Why would someone spend so much time devoting themselves to something that nobody could prove the existence of? Wasn't the whole purpose of life and free-will contradictory to the Goddess' existence? Why would people who are destined to make their own choices, have to worship a deity?

Sure there were scriptures from well back about "chosen heroes" and "princes of darkness", all of which seemed to bare a striking resemblance to Link and himself nowadays, but he'd never actually seen a divine act as it happened? And if he had...he wasn't aware of it, both when it was happening, or now.

"I didn't take you as a religious man." a voice says behind him, prompting him to turn on the spot.

There she was, in all her radiant glory, looking significantly more rested and perky than she was before.

"I'm not." Ganondorf replies, his eyes drifting to the ground infront of him. "I guess I'm just trying to make sense of everything that just happened."

"If I have learned anything in my time..." the Princess paces forwards towards the Goddess Statue, bringing her hands together. "It's that no matter what we do, the world is never obligated to make sense to any of us."

She turns her head to give him a knowing look. "...the real answers are only found by those who go looking for them."

"Are you telling me to get out of here again?" Ganondorf tilts his head. "I told you, I'm staying here with you."

"Until we can get enough people together to retake the Castle Town Ruins, we will be spending most of our time here." the Princess closes her eyes as she speaks. A moment later she opens them, her hands coming down to her sides. She turns to face him. "Things are quiet now, but they will get busy, and when they do. I'll need both of you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ganondorf might as well clarify it again. "You needn't worry."

"I don't doubt that." a small smile appears on her face. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is...you always have a choice. If you wish to seek the answers to your questions, you should do so now, while you have the chance."

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Ganondorf let's out a deep sigh. "There's allot of..."

He makes a general gesture to his forehead. "...stuff, floating around in here."

"You're not alone." Zelda says. "I am here if you wish to talk."

"I appreciate that." Ganondorf nods his head. "Truly...But I think I need to find my own answers, and how long that takes is really on me."

...

Twilight stares at the sword in the middle of the chamber, his arms folded with his left hand resting on his chin. It wasn't the Master Sword, it couldn't be considering it was currently with Link at the Domain, it was another blade entirely, one he'd come to know very well over the years.

"...so you're going to give it to him?" he asks, his eyes flicking past the Sword to his fellow Hero who had come into view whilst pacing. "Link is going to get your sword?"

"Were you listening to anything I said on the way here?" Time stops his pacing and gives him an aged look. "Yes, the Sword of Time will be his."

"Why?" Twilight asks next, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

There's a pause, one that would have been normal if it weren't the slight shift of expression on his face.

"It's complicated." Time mutters. "Right now you don't need to know. Right now...we need to get him to this Plataeu."

"And how are we going to do that?" Twilight asks. He had in fact heard everything Time had said, he just liked to wind the old man up at times. "If he sees any of us, it could mean complications."

"Well you do have your canid form." Time gestures towards him, pacing across the chamber and stopping on the opposite side of the blade from him. His left hand comes to rest on top of it's pommel. "I was hoping you could lead him here."

"I don't lead him anywhere." Twilight shrugs. "He goes where he goes. Makes no difference if I'm with him or not."

"This is important, Twilight." Time's grip tightens on the swords pommel. "If we don't secure the new Nexus, then the consequences could be disastrous for all."

"As you've said many times before." Twilight let's out a sigh, unfolding his arms, letting his hands come to rest on the straps of his belt. "So...when do you want him here?"

"Anytime after Four and Sky bring the others through." Time nods. "Which by my reckoning should have been 10 minutes ago."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a time-fissure when I feel one." Time moves around the blade, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest and food if you need it, then head out."

...

"I assume there weren't any complications on the way here?" Time says, approaching the group of Heroes who had arrived in the time he had been away. Warriors and Legend were already starting to get things set up, and Wind appeared to be gathering fire-wood with Hyrule out in the distance. "You didn't drop that thing again? It's a major pain in the backside to repair."

"No, I think you'll find it's as you left it with us, Old Man." Sky turns to face him handing a very old, but well used Ocarina to him. "Took a couple of tries, but Four was able to get a portal open eventually."

"The Song of Time isn't that hard to replicate." Time tilts his head, looking down at the instrument, his thumb running over the worn blue paint. "What went wrong?"

"He played the wrong song, that's what." Four appears from behind, startling Time. "Nearly ended up sending himself to Clock Town and back."

"Bloody Hell! Is there some sort of bet going on?" Time gives him the side-eye. "Why can't you boys make your presences known before you sneak up on me?"

"Maybe you're going deaf." Sky suggests. "What are you? 200 years old?"

"That's very flattering of you to assume." Time says dryly, before pocketing his Ocarina. "Now, I need to speak with Hyrule about that Sapphire he went looking for. If one of you would keep an eye on the others."

"Ho Boy..." Four says, watching him as he crosses the gap between them and Hyrule, who by now was in the processes of helping Wind get a fire going. "He's in for it."

"What do you think is worse?" Sky asks, folding his arms. "Him saying what's wrong, or getting the look?"

"The look!" Four snorts. "Hands down that's the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed."

"I'll see about getting us some food going." Sky says a second later. 

"I thought I was cooking tonight." Four asks, giving him a confused look. "I was going to use up that Venison Warriors brought us."

"You can help if you want." Sky smiles back at him. "I could use an extra pair of hands anyway."

"I hope it's worth it this time." Four nods and follows him. "Because we are NOT having a repeat of Legend's stew."

...

"Well..." Link let's out a rushed sigh as he sits down next to Sidon, at the base of Princess Mipha's statue. "...that was officially the most mortifying thing I have ever went through with."

"The kisses from the females weren't actually part of the ceremony." Sidon says, bursting into laughter when the Hylian's eyes widen, his face turning even redder than it was earlier in the day. "They were trying to give you a hint."

"A hint for what?" Link reaches up behind his neck and rubs at it. "That they want to bed me?"

He looks at Sidon when there's no response, the Prince just stares at him, barely containing his laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me...." he says, only for Sidon to place an arm on his shoulder.

"I wish I was." Sidon laughs again. "Unfortunately for you however...you have allot of suitors."

"That's a shame for them." Link huffs a sigh. "They aren't my type."

"They-..." Sidon gasps internally, stuttering on the outside. "...they aren't?"

"No." Link shakes his head. "I um....I don't have the same interests as most people."

"Me neither." Sidon snorts. "You should see how my fathers court crows about it, though. You'd think I'd pissed on the declarations the day I hatched."

There's a silence that follows, Sidon feels the Hylian staring at him, those brilliant blue eyes penetrating through his outer-walls. After a second or two, he summons the strength to look at him. "Muzu and his fellow Lords want me to find a wife, someone who can assure my lineage, and be my Queen when I ascend to the throne..."

"And your father?" Link asks, stumping him. "He doesn't seem the type to force your hand."

"He will if his counsel advices him to." Sidon shrugs. "You may think he has absolute power...and in certain areas he does, but our monarchy has grown more and more constitutional over the years. He has surrendered more and more power to the Lords Counsel and the Elders of the Domain. By the time I take the throne, I may as well be a figure head."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Sidon chuckles. "I've always been for my people. And it should be them who make the decisions. The Sovereign's job should be to guide, not control."

"I won't ever get the chance to see you crowned." Link observes. "I'll always know you as Prince Sidon...not King Sidon."

"Actually I'll be Dorephan IV." Sidon smiles. "I'll inherit that name just as my father did."

"That's not his name?" Link raises an eyebrow.

"No his birth name is Saros." Sidon nods slowly. "His father was the son of King Dorephan I, one of the most influential leaders we've had since Queen Ruto. He was the one who expanded the Zoran Influence across Hyrule, and made peace pacts with not only the Hylian Court, but the Rito and the Gerudo."

"And the Gorons?" Link recalls that being a recent subject of contention among the King and his counsel. "I hear they have been a bit of an issue lately."

"Well we've always had a...tense relationship at the best of times." Sidon nods. "This is the first time we've had to reinstate our diplomatic envoy in hundreds of years."

He sighs once more. "...that prospect worries me."

"Why?" Link asks.

"Because I know for a fact that they'll put me in charge of that." the Prince gestures with his hands, his voice shifting in tone slightly. "And the last thing I could ever be is a Diplomat. I'm a Warrior, not a Politician."

"People here seem to like you..." Link comments, making him look his way. "Heck, I like you...and I don't even live here."

"Where do you live?" Sidon's mind latches onto that, something that had pushed through from the bottom of his sub-conscious and tumbled out of his mouth. "Do you have a home anywhere?"

"Gods No!" Link exclaims, laughing. "You really think I'd be the sort of person to settle down in one fixed location? I'd go insane."

"But have you ever given it any thought?"

"Sure." Link nods, smirking. "And you already know the conclusion I came to."

Sidon thinks on that for a second. Link was a very restless person in general. In fact this conversation was a testament to how rare it was for him to sit still for longer than a few minutes. He also rarely spent more than a few days at the Domain before heading out into the world again, not to be seen for months.

...not to be seen for months... That thought had cut any others off mid-stream. It had only been a few days since the Calamity had been defeated, and Sidon was overjoyed when he realized Link had returned. However there was going to be a point down the line where the Hylian would pack up what little he'd brought with him and disappear for a considerably longer time.

It was both endearing and incredibly sad at the same time. Sad in the sense that Sidon wouldn't be able to see his friend until he chose to return. It was no secret to anyone who knew him that whenever Link wasn't around, he worried terribly for him. At first it had seemed a strange case of infatuation, and Sidon even believed that himself. But as time passed and the visits happened again, and again, with long periods of silence in between, he found himself longing to see him again.

"You'll always have a place here." Sidon says- no, declares in that moment. "I'll make sure of it."

"That's not necessary. You're hospitality is-"

"-No I'm serious." Sidon stares at him. "You may not need a home right now, but that could change. If you ever want to spend more time here the Domain is open to you. I will see to it."

"I..." Link's voice trails off in a breath. The pair of them just stare at one another for a beat. "...thank you."

"It's the least I can do."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Summary Version:  
> Ganondorf: I hate you, bitch. T.T  
> Hylia: I know ^.^  
> Zelda: Stop talking to statues, it's weird!
> 
> Twilight: So you're giving him your sword?  
> Time: Yes.  
> Twilight: What, are you f*ckin' gay?  
> Time: -.-
> 
> Link: Well that was something else.  
> Sidon: Please marry me.  
> Link: Um... o.o


End file.
